Lifeline of Steele
by MissMy80sShows
Summary: What might have happened after the lights when out at Ashford Castle. Rated T for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

As per usual, I don't own the characters.

*** Please review ****

 ***** A/N: All chapters have been updated and re-spaced for easier reading. 8/2/17 *****

Chapter 1

Entering the bedroom, Remington closed the door elegantly with this foot as he still held his wife in his arms. His wife… he usually never thought of her that way, but tonight was different. Tonight he would show her how glad he was that she was in his life.

As he slowly let go of her legs, she slid gently down his body to stand face to face with him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she peered into his blue eyes. Without saying a word or losing eye contact with her, he reached back to turn the room lights off. It was then Laura realized he had lit candles around the room. The glow of the candlelight bathed his face in soft shadows, but his eyes stayed focused on her and her alone. And somehow, in the last few seconds they brightened into blue diamonds, glittering from the candle light.

"Why, Mr. Steele, I thought you were 'fluffing the pillows'?" Laura questioned her husband, one eyebrow raising slighty, but she still couldn't take her eyes off his.

"Just wanted some mood lighting, Mrs. Steele." Remington was watching Laura with such awe and wonder. " _Is this woman truly going to become completely mine? Tonight?_ " he thought to himself. Without realizing it, a smile crept to his face, that crooked boyish grin he was known to flash the ladies.

Laura was still mesmerized by the color of his eyes but noticed his smile slowly creeping across his face. "Do you see something you like?" she asked.

"No." he replied still grinning at her.

"NO?" Laura started taking a step back, surprised at his reply.

Still smiling, he leaned into her and said "No, I see something I love". With one swift move, he slid his right hand along her cheek to pull her close as his lips quickly descended upon hers. His lips were gentle and soft, demanding to be kissed back.

Laura felt herself giving in, losing control of any rational thought. " _Wait, did he just say love?_ " she thought. She couldn't think straight, his lips, oh those lips and his scent was so intoxicating.

Trying to keep some control, she slid her hand up the front of his soft blue sweater toward his shoulder. She wanted to break this kiss just so she could look straight into those amazing eyes but the longer the kiss went on she found she just couldn't. It was as if that kiss was now her lifeline. If she let go, she would drown in the blue pools of his eyes.

Slowly, Remington's kiss became an assault on all her senses. He gently separated her lips with his tongue and slid it softly around hers. He tasted like sweet cream and strawberries, the dessert they had enjoyed not too long ago.

His left hand held her lower back as his right hand still caressed her cheek, his thumb rubbing oh so softly in a touch that was barely there yet she knew if he stopped, she would be lost forever. She could hear his heartbeat (or was it her own), steady, beating, sounding much like a drum in the distance. She could feel herself leaning into him more and more, unable to hold her balance. Trying to steady herself, she pushed back slightly, breaking the best kiss of her life, gasping for air.

"Did you…. Did you say….. Love?" She looked at him, desperate for an answer. Not just an answer, but the answer to a truth she had been seeking for far too long.

Remington, still smiling, his lips just a bit fuller than before, his eyes sparkling that much brighter, replied, "Yes, Laura, my love. I do love you. I've loved you almost from the day I met you. You have been that one person I could never fool, I cannot lie to in good conscience nor can I walk away from. It is because of you, I finally feel whole." He took a deep breath and began to drop his head. It was at that moment, his own emotions began to spill forward.

Everything that had happened from him running away last year to try to find his real name, to their "wedding" on the fishing boat, to their attempt at a honeymoon in Mexico, culminating with Daniel's revelation about his birth and then his death came crashing down on him when he realized that through it all, Laura had been there. She was willing to go on this crazy ride of a 2 year charade marriage just to keep him in the States. She was HIS lifeline through everything the last few years. She did her best to keep him honest and now, as the biggest moment of their relationship was upon them, he was beginning to wonder if he was the right man for her.

He wanted her, God knows he wanted her, but he never wanted to hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Laura watched Remington struggle with his emotions for just a second before she threw her arms around his neck, taking him by complete surprise.

"I love you too." And with that, she kissed him.

The kiss began demanding, urgent and after a few seconds softened. Remington choked back his tears.

"Laura, I've waited so long to hear those words." He brought his hands up to her face, thumbs rubbing along her cheeks. He leaned back to look at her. With tears in his eyes he said "Now, I need to show you."

Without waiting for her response, he kissed her again, softly, slowly. He ran his hands down her body to the bottom of her heavy sweater. Stepping backward, he quickly pulled her sweater over her head and dropped it on the floor beside him.

Laura shivered at the rush of cold air around her, or maybe it was the anticipation of what was coming. She wasn't quite sure.

Copying his action, she removed his sweater and turtleneck just as fast. She ran her hands down his chest, leaning forward to breath in his scent.

Remington hugged her close, his chin on her head. "Now Mrs. Steele, shall we move to a more comfortable spot in this room perhaps."

Without warning, he lifted her off her feet again and carried her to the bed. Setting her down on the floor, he knelt in front of her. He removed her socks and shoes first, then slid his hands up her legs to her waist where as he unbuttoned her pants he showered her freckled belly with kisses.

Laura again shivered. Remington pulled her pants off and tossed them in the direction of their sweaters.

"I believe, Mr. Steele, that you are still overdressed for this party." Laura smiled at him.

"Why you are correct Mrs. Steele." he smiled back. He removed his belt, pants, socks and shoes before she could even reach out to help him. Sitting back on the edge of the bed she began to laugh.

"Laura, pray tell, what on Earth are you laughing about?" Remington asked confused.

"Us. I'm laughing at us. Who would have thought we waited all this time and we are as nervous as a pair of teenagers their first time."

Remington couldn't help but laugh with her. There they were, wearing nothing but their underwear, laughing. Feeling more relaxed, he responded.

"Oh, Laura. Let's not forget the reason we are here then. And I assure you, I have a few more oh skills, shall we say, than any teenager."

Laura stopped laughing, looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Well, then. Shall we explore the reason we are here then?" she asked seductively.

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remington leaned close to Laura and without saying a word, kissed her lips. Laura closed her eyes, bringing her arms up around his neck as she kissed him back, tongues tasting, twisting. Bringing his hand up to her head, he used that advantage to guide her body down to the pillows.

Laying beside her, he simply held her, kissing her lips, now swollen with desire as she held him, her arms around his neck. Running her fingers through the back of his hair, she inhaled deeply as he began trailing kisses down her neck. Laura leaned her head back into the pillows, giving him more access to her long neck. Remington kissed and nibbled his way slowly down her neck to her shoulder.

He loved the softness of her freckled skin, wanting to kiss all of it. Reaching between her breasts, he unclipped her bra, sliding it off her shoulders slowly. Looking her in the eye, he took one breast in his hand, gently holding, running his thumb across her sensitive tip, watching her reaction. Seeing her smile, her eyes flash darker, he dropped his head down to taste her, licking the sensitive tip, moving to the other, feeling her shiver with anticipation.

Laura was having a hard time concentrating on anything but his hands and mouth on her body. It has been too long since anyone had touched her and honestly, no one had touched her quite like this. _Wilson was never like this._ With her hands still in his hair, she held him, arching into his mouth, wanting more but not quite sure how to relay that. She didn't want to rush this but at the same time it had been so long.

Remington could feel Laura responding, arching, twitching with anticipation. He smiled against her skin as he decided what he wanted to do next. There were so many wonderful techniques he could use but he knew he wasn't going to be able to tease her for too long. Besides that, they had the rest of the night, right? Or if things continued to go well, the rest of their lives.

Kissing his way back up, he began to tease her lips, gently biting one, then the other, small kisses in between. Running his hand down her body, he stopped on her hip, the feel of soft cotton under his fingers. Hooking his fingers in the waistband, he began to slide her panties off one hip, moving his hand across her stomach to the slide her panties off the other hip. Laura sensing what he was doing, arched her back, lifting her hips off the bed enough for him to slide them down. Remington stopped kissing her long enough to sit up and slide her panties off her long legs, caressing them on his way back up to lay beside her once again.

"Mr. Steele, I believe you are forgetting something," Laura said, as she ran her hands across his chest.

"Laura, I really think we need not be so formal," he replied with a wink. Laura looked up at him, his blue eyes seemed to get brighter with his desire where hers got darker.

"Well, what would you like me to call you? Acushla?" she asked. Remington couldn't believe what he had just heard. She was asking if she could call him sweetheart in his native Gaelic tongue. He hadn't had anyone call that since he was a very, very young lad.

"Laura, where ever did you learn that?" he stuttered out.

"Well, I overheard one of the maids talking to one of the gardeners. He called her Acushla and she blushed. I wasn't sure what it meant until I asked Mickeline. He told me and well, it seems fitting."

Remington just looked at her again, tears in his eyes once again. He was not typically an emotional man however with everything that had occurred recently, he simply couldn't help it. "Mo grá thú" he said to her, his Irish accent thick with both love and desire.

"Now what does that mean?" Laura laughed.

"It means I'm still overdressed…" Remington replied, sliding his boxers off and tossing them off the bed.

Laura wanted him to make love to her more than anyone else before him. She reached up and pulled him down to her in a demanding kiss, curling her leg around his hip in the process. She still didn't know what it meant but she was sure she would find out one way or another.

Remington was trying hard to keep himself under control. _Icy calm, my boy, icy calm._ He wanted to savor every moment. Laura was making it very difficult though. She began squirming under him, tired of the slow game he was trying to play, wanting so much more.

Reaching down, she wrapped her hand around his shaft, gently stroking him, trying to guide him to her.

Remington grabbed her wrist gently, "Now, now, Laura, let's play nice."

Releasing him, she instead took his hand and guided him to her center, now hot, wet and waiting. "I don't want to play anymore, Acushla," she said, almost demanding.

Remington almost lost it when he ran his fingers through her perfectly manicured mound, slipping inside with ease. Laura tipped her hips forward, looking for more. Sliding his hand up her body, he maneuvered himself between her legs, aligning with her tight opening. He wanted to watch her as he entered her for the first time.

As he slowly pushed forward, Laura opened her eyes and looked at him watching her. Remington had a silent tear sliding down his cheek, the last thing she ever expected to see. Reaching up, she wiped it away, pulling him down to kiss her as he began to move.

It wasn't long before they were both clinging to each other, afraid to let go. Laura's breath was shallow, coming in gasps. She was so close to her pinnacle she was beginning to lose control. She began lifting her hips to meet his every thrust.

Remington was trying to hold back, wanting her to go before him. He wanted to feel her tense around him, to pull him closer than ever.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear "Mo grá thú, I love you Laura". Laura didn't need anything else.

The spasms began deep in her center, pulling him in deeper as well. She cried out, again and again, as each spasm was like a wave cresting over her. Remington was only a few strokes behind her, holding her tight, repeating her name over and over as they rode the waves of pleasure together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Laura and Remington held tight for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Realizing his full body weight was on her, Remington leaned to the side and rolled onto his back, pulling Laura with him.

Holding her close, he kissed the top of her head. "Laura, I meant what I said."

Laura hugged him close, "Me too."

Laying in silence, they simply enjoyed their time together, holding each other. "That, my love was just our appetizer. We may need a few minutes to 'digest' for now but there is still the main course to come," Remington said with a smile.

"Really? I was thinking h'orderves…." Laura replied, playfully running her fingers through the soft hair on his chest.

"Hmmmm, really? Well, no need to disappoint my dear wife," he was enjoying the verbal game they played. After all, they spent 4 years playing that game and it felt natural, comforting.

"What do you think Mildred and Mickeline are up to right now?" Laura joked.

Lifting his head to look at her he replied, "Honestly Laura, here we are after finally committing ourselves completely and you're wondering about Mildred? I don't believe you."

Lifting herself a little higher, Laura looked him in the eye and replied, "I'm just thinking how much time we have to get to that main course… and maybe dessert…" Smiling, she realized the old Laura, the passionate, unpredictable, unrestrained Laura was beginning to come out. In some ways she had missed this Laura. Missed the spontaneity and exuberance this Laura showed in everything she did.

"Well, my wife, let's not waste anymore time, then." Remington pulled her up for another heart stopping passionate kiss. Not missing a beat, Laura rolled herself up onto his chest.

Slipping her hands across his shoulders, she kissed him and said "Let's take this into the other room. I believe I saw a large, clawfoot tub that may be big enough for two…."

Remington was somewhat surprised by her suggestion but didn't want her to change her mind. Swinging his legs off the bed, he said "Well, let me get the water started my dear wife."

Grabbing his robe that was tossed over the back of the chair near the bed, he headed into the master bath. Turning the knobs, he adjusted the hot water, poured in some rose scented bubble bath he found and went back to get Laura. She was still sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Wrapping his arms around her, he picked her up and carried her to the master bath laughing the whole way. After putting her down on the bath mat, he went back to grab a few candles.

"I want to keep our mood lighting," he winked at her. "Actually, I just love how your skin looks in the twinkling light. And I can't wait to touch it, to kiss it…" As he started talking, he ran his hands down her shoulders, trailing kisses on her skin. Again, she shivered, not from cold but from anticipation.

Stepping into the warm water, Laura reached out for Remington to climb in with her. Slipping into the water behind her, he sat down, pulling her down gently with him. She lay against him, her back against his chest, just enjoying their closeness.

Leaning back, she kissed him over her shoulder, a slow lingering kiss that sent shivers through his body. He could feel himself starting to respond already. He began massaging her neck and shoulders, using the soap from the bubbles to glide his hands along. Laura hummed in satisfaction.

Dropping her head back onto his shoulder she murmured "That feels amazing."

He just smiled, knowing this simple touch was giving her pleasure. He continued to slide his hands down her arms, reaching under the water to caress her breasts. As he held, gently pinched and prodded, he began kissing her neck, just behind her ear. It didn't take long before she was squirming against him.

Taking this cue, he slipped one hand lower, across her firm stomach, to rest between her legs. Slipping one finger into her, he could feel how hot she was already. Knowing she may be tender from their last encounter, he began to play with her slowly, gently. She squirmed, her backside wiggling against him, causing more of a reaction than before.

"I need more…." Laura gasped and moving quickly in their confined space, was now on her knees, leaning on the edge of the tub, her backside facing him, giving him plenty of room to move.

Remington joined her on his knees and in one swift move, slid into her. She gasped at the sudden contact, pushing back against him.

Using the edge of the tub for leverage, they moved together, meeting thrust for thrust. Reaching around, Remington began to touch her, rub her most sensitive spot, causing Laura to moan thankfully. It wasn't long before her moans turned into gasps and he was joining her in the ride.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Remington held tight and began to move faster, knowing she was close. The faster he moved, the harder he rubbed, the louder she became. He felt her tighten around him, pulling him in as she cried out for the last time. Now it was his turn, and he made quick work with just a few solid strokes before his release came.

 _P_ _robably a good thing we did give everyone the night off. She's louder than I expected she'd be._ Remington smiled to himself.

Sinking back into the warm water, they laid there, content to hold each other, not talking again, just enjoying their closeness.

As the water began to get cold, Remington said "Laura, I think we need to move this back into the other room before we turn into icicles. This water is going to get very cold quickly and well, that's never a good look on a man, don't you think?" He flashed his boyish grin at her again, and climbed out.

Grabbing a towel to dry himself, he put his robe back on, reaching out to help Laura out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked back to the bedroom on tip toes. _Memo to self, get slippers._ Dropping the towel, she climbed back into their bed, under the warm blankets on the bed. Remington took his robe off, tossed it back on the chair and climbed in beside her, pulling the blankets up to keep them warm.

As they lay there holding each other, they didn't hear Mildred and Mickeline coming back to the castle.

They entered through the kitchen door, chatting away. "Mildred, would you like some tea perhaps? Its getting a bit chilly out there this evening. I'm glad we returned when we did, the weather could change at any minute." Mickeline offered.

Mildred was completely enjoying his company that evening. They had gone to dinner at a little pub in town, and Mickeline told her stories of the families in the countryside. She hadn't laughed that much in a long time. Mickeline turned to the stove and began heating up the water.

"Mickeline, what do you think is going to happen to this place, I mean now that Mr. Steele isn't going to be the sole owner? I'm just worried about everyone here," she said.

"Nah, don't worry Mildred, his lordship will still help us I'm sure. The staff and I have thought about this for years and decided a bed and breakfast is needed in this area, not just for tourists but for everyday folks that may need a hand here or there. After all, someone needs to watch out for them right?" he replied as he lifted the kettle off the stove before it began whistling.

Pouring a cup of tea for each of them, Mickeline suggested the move to the study which was warmer. "That room's the warmest in all the castle. Best insulated I think," Mickeline laughed, remember all the cold winter nights the staff would sit in the study, drinking tea or Guinness, talking about all the things they would do if the had control of the castle. Now those dreams they all had will be their realities and they couldn't wait.

Following him, Mildred couldn't help but appreciate the architecture of the old building. She was looking forward to visiting the castle again once things were up and running. Settling into the room, Mildred asked Mickeline about his family and he began to tell her stories that she didn't know if they were true or if he was pulling her leg. They talked for almost an hour, in the quiet of the study, unaware of what was going on upstairs.

Remington and Laura had spent the last hour, regaining strength, just holding each other, with a soft kiss here and there.

"Can we spend every night like this Laura? Not at each other's throats, just in our arms?" he asked, completely sincere.

Laura kissed him again, gently, "Only if you promise it there will be no more secrets between us. No more running out of the office to meet another friend from your past I've never heard of, no more schemes. Just pure honesty from this night forward," she replied.

"That, my love, I can try to do. Pure honesty. But I can't guarantee someone from my past won't show up and if I'm being completely honest, there will be some unscrupulous characters I may want to protect you from." Remington couldn't help but smile. "But all in good time Laura. Right now, I believe I still owe you dessert." he said with a wink.

Laura laughed then rolled over to kiss him. "Well, don't let me stop you."

Remington spent the next few minutes trailing hot wet kisses across her neck and breasts. Laura was quickly responding, her body flush with anticipation.

Kneeling between her legs, Remington pushed forward into her tight center without warning. Laura gasped, quickly wrapping her legs around him. As he began to move, he tightened his arms behind her, pulling her up to him. She arched her back and grabbed him around his neck for leverage.

Together, they began rolling hips, thrusting, finding the balance between them for the best satisfaction. Laura became very vocal with this new position. To Remington it was music to his ears. He loved to hear her reactions, knowing he was the cause of this pleasure.

Downstairs, Mildred heard what sounded like a scream. "Miss Holt… I mean Mrs. Steele…. Mickeline, she needs help." She ran down the hall and up the stairs as fast as she could, Mickeline a few steps behind. "Don't worry. I've got help," Mildred called as she approached the door and threw it open. She stopped dead in her tracks as Mickeline bumped her into the room.

Hearing the door slam open, Remington instinctively pushed Laura onto the bed to shield her. Looking toward the sound, "Bloody Hell! Mildred! Mickeline! What the blazes are you two doing?" he yelled.

"Well Boss, I heard a scream and thought Mrs. Steele was in trouble?" Mildred stuttered out.

"No Mildred! I am definitely NOT in trouble, " Laura laughed.

"I can see that," Mildred replied sarcastically. Mickeline tried to pull Mildred out of the room quickly so he could close the door.

"Would you two get the hell out of here so I can properly please my wife without an audience?" Remington was almost furious.

"Mildred, we should let them get back to…." Mickeline wasn't even sure how to finish his sentence.

"Sorry, Boss, Mrs. Steele, I'll let you two get back to …. Business." And with that she closed the bedroom door, smiling. _Its about time._


End file.
